Section NE-1B
Lodges *Abake Mi-Sa-Na-Ki *Abnaki *Allogagan *Grand Monadnock *Memsochet *Pachachaug *Tisquantum Lodge *Tschitani Lodge *Tulpe History A BEAVER, SOME RIVERS, AND A STRONG TRADITION OF EXCELLENCE... The story of Section NE-1B, as we understand it, began in 1988 with the restructuring of the Northeast Region and Area 1. The young section was brought to life by the spirit and enthusiasm of the following lodges: The Old NE-1A: *Allogagan *Quanopin^ *Nikiwigi^ *Pachachaug The Old NE-1C: *Neemat# *Tisquantum *Tulpe *Abake-Mi-Sa-Na-Ki *Wincheck Lodge# The Old NE-1E: *Sassacus+ *Eluwak* *Paugassett *Arcoon+ These lodges formed together in an experiment. Having left their old sections behind, they formed a new Brotherhood, and a new standard of excellence. The new Section was off to a strong start, under the direction of new Chief Craig Donais. Jason Rachette and Jeff White served as co-Vice-Chiefs under Craig, and Sean Baldwin was the new Section Secretary. John Larney and Jim Stanton were appointed Section Advisers, and the Section Staff Adviser was Myron Rust. In the Spring of 1992, the Region again reorganized, and the Section said good bye to Paugassett Lodge of Housatanic Council. Myron Rust resigned from his position as Section Staff Adviser, and Art Lobdell was appointed to replace him. Jim Stanton also decided to step down from his post as Associate Section Adviser, and Bob Sirhal was asked to fill that position. In December of that same year, the current Section Chief, Brian Beaverstock was elected National Chief of the Order of the Arrow. In the Spring of 1993, former Chief Craig Donais was appointed as another Associate Section Adviser, thus ensuring that the youth would have the support they needed to succeed. Also that spring, despite protests from the new National Chief, the Section decided to make its mascot the Beaver. Along with this fuzzy woodland mascot came, our Section name Kittani, meaning "The Land of Many Rivers." In June, the excitement continued with a very successful conclave, which was covered by Scouting Magazine, and warranted national praise! By the fall of 1994, the Region had once again realigned. This time we said farewell to Arcoon Lodge, as we welcomed our new brothers from the Northwest, Memsochet Lodge of the Great Trails Council. With this, Art Lobdell as a member Arcoon Lodge, resigned his post, and was replaced by Chris Harvey of Wincheck Lodge of the Narragansett Council. Over the summer of 1995, the Area Director appointed Rick Poirier of Tisquantum Lodge of Old Colony Council, as the new Staff Adviser. Once again in the late spring of 1997, the Region realigned and, as a result, the Section said good-bye to our brothers from Tschitani Lodge of Connecticut Rivers Council. Realignment in 2000 brought Tschitani Lodge back to Section NE-1B. John Larney stepped down as Section Adviser, assuming the post of Associate Section Adviser. Jeff Godley of Tschitani Lodge was appointed Section Adviser. In 2002, Section Chief Gil Rogers introduced the Day of Service Program, which puts Arrowmen in their communities providing one day of service in each council area to the greater community. The Section Award of Merit was also created to recognize those members of the section who have provided distinguished service to NE-1B. The section website (www.ne1b.org) was also re-launched as a huge resource for Arrowmen. In 2003, Rick Poirier stepped down as Staff Adviser, and was replaced by Bryan Thomas of Connecticut Rivers Council. Pat Boyd was also appointed to serve as an Associate Section Adviser. In the fall of 2003, Section NE-1B held the first Quality Lodge Summit, proving once again that NE-1B is on the forefront of service to its lodges. Today, Section NE-1B continues the strong tradition, having earned the Quality Section Award for 15 years in a row. (^)Merged to form Grand Monadnock Lodge of Nashua Valley Council. (#)Merged to form Abnaki Lodge of Narragansett Council. (+)Merged to form Tschitani Lodge of Connecticut Rivers Council. (*)Merged with Tankitike Lodge of Fairfield County Council to create Owaneco Lodge of Connecticut Yankee Council in what is now NE-2C. Section Chiefs *2006-2007 Mike Shea *2005-2006 Andy Collins *_____ -2005 Andy Collins$ *2004- _____ Dan O'Rourke$ *2003-2004 Gil Rogers *2002-2003 Gil Rogers *2001-2002 Gil Rogers *_____ -2001 Dan Burgoyne^ *2000- _____ Pat Boyd^ *1999-2000 Mark Hogan *1998-1999 Mark Hogan *_____ -1998 Mark Hogan# *1997- _____ Jason Kuder# *1996-1997 Jason Kuder *1995-1996 Branden Morris *1994-1995 Branden Morris *1993-1994 Branden Morris *_____ -1993 Branden Morris+ *1992- _____ Brian Beaverstock+ *1991-1992 Brian Beaverstock *1990-1991 Brian Beaverstock *1989-1990 Craig Donais *1988-1990 Craig Donais & John Micilizzi* ($)Dan O'Rourke was elected to be the Northeast Region Chief for 2005. Andy Collins was ellected to fill the void left by Dan O'Rourke's ellection to Northeast Region Chief. (^)Pat Boyd was elected to be the Northeast Region Chief for 2001. Dan Burgoyne was ellected to fill the void left by Pat Boyd's ellection to Northeast Region Chief. (#)Jason Kuder was elected to be the Northeast Region Chief for 1998. Mark Hogan was ellected to fill the void left by Jason Kuder's ellection to Northeast Region Chief. (+)Brian Beaverstock was elected to be the Northeast Region Chief for 2004. Branden Morris was ellected to fill the void left by Brian Beaverstock's ellection to Northeast Region Chief. (*)John Micilizzi and Craig Donais were co-chiefs due to a merger of sections in 1988. Section Vice-Chiefs *2006-2007 Aaron Stockwell *2005-2006 Aaron Stockwell *2004-2005 Jay Cinq-Mars *2003-2004 Josh Fournier *2002-2003 Michael Breor *2001-2002 Brian Landry *_____ -2001 Gil Rogers# *2000- _____ Daniel Burgoyne# *1999-2000 Jeff Bergstrom *1998-1999 Andy Myers *1997-1998 Kris Cullen *1996-1997 Jeff Shanahan *1995-1996 Jason Kuder *1994-1995 Craig Vershon *1993-1994 Bob Brady *_____ -1993 Bob Brady+ *1992- _____ Branden Morris+ *1991-1992 Dave Friedrich *1990-1991 Joe Ambeault *1989-1990 John Daby *1988-1989 Jeff White & Jason Racette* (#)Daniel Burgoyne was ellected to be the Section Chief to fill the void left by Patrick Boyd's ellection to Region Chief. Gil Rogers was ellected Section Vice-Chief to fill the void left by Daniel Burgoyne's ellection to Section Chief. (+)Branden Morris was ellected to be the Section Chief to fill the void left by Brian Beaverstock's ellection to National Chief. Bob Brady was ellected Section Vice-Chief to fill the void left by Branden Morris' ellection to Section Chief. (*)Jeff White and Jason Racette were co-vice-chiefs due to a merger of sections in 1988. Section Secretaries *2006-2007 Bill Scaplen *2005-2006 Bill Scaplen *2004-2005 Brian Gorman *2003-2004 Brian Gorman *2002-2003 Brian Gorman *2001-2002 Charlie Hancock *2000-2001 Michael Quadrozzi *1999-2000 Andy Bogus *1998-1999 Jeff Bergstrom *_____ -1998 Mark Fondi* *1997- _____ Mark Hogan* *1996-1997 Mark Hogan *1995-1996 Andrew Bjorn *1994-1995 Joe Ganley *1993-1994 Jim Ganley *1992-1993 Joe Pullo *1991-1992 Branden Morris *1990-1991 Pat McCue *1989-1990 Jim Bosco *1988-1989 Sean Baldwin (*)Mark Hogan was ellected to be the Section Chief to fill the void left by Jason Kuder's ellection to Region Chief. Mark Fondi was ellected Secretary to fill the void left by Mark Hogan's ellection to Section Chief. Section Advisers *2006-2007 Patrick Boyd *2005-2006 Patrick Boyd *2004-2005 Jeff Godley *2003-2004 Jeff Godley *2002-2003 Jeff Godley *2001-2002 Jeff Godley *2000-2001 Jeff Godley *1999-2000 John Larney *1998-1999 John Larney *1997-1998 John Larney *1996-1997 John Larney *1995-1996 John Larney *1994-1995 John Larney *1993-1994 John Larney *1992-1993 John Larney *1991-1992 John Larney *1990-1991 John Larney *1989-1990 John Larney *1988-1989 John Larney & Jim Stanton* (*)Jim Stanton and John Larney were co-advisers due to a merger of sections in 1988. Section Staff Advisers Associate Advisers Conclaves *NE-1B Conclaves 2000-Pres *NE-1B Conclaves 1990-1999 *NE-1B Conclave 1989 Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Section NE-1B Award of Merit Resources *Section NE-1B Official Site *Section NE-1B Yahoo Group